El Beso de la Serpiente
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "Citas célebres v.2.0" del Foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres v. 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**_Disclaimer: todo lo perteneciente al potterverso es de JKR. El resto son locuras mías._**

**_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado_**

**_Guy de Maupassant_**

Estaba a menos de dos horas de convertirse en la nueva señora Weasley y, cosa rara, no se sentía muy feliz. Porque había algo, un deseo oculto y profundo no satisfecho, que hacía imposible su completa felicidad.

Contempló largamente su reflejo en el enorme espejo del cuarto de invitados de la casa de la tía Muriel. A ella le habría encantado vestirse y prepararse para el, teóricamente hablando, día más feliz de su vida. Pero la señora Weasley se había negado en redondo. Todas las novias Weasley se habían vestido y casado en aquella propiedad. Y ella no iba a ser menos. Había aceptado por no discutir. Estaba cansada de pelear día sí y día también por los detalles de la boda. Era ella quien se casaba, pero la ceremonia, el banquete y el baile debían hacerse a gusto de la matriarca Weasley. Y cuando a ella se le ocurrió comentar su desacuerdo por el color de la decoración, su prometido, aquella persona que debía estar de su lado, se había sentido ofendido ante la humillación a la que ella había sometido a su adorada madre. Lo único bueno fueron los cinco días en los que ningún pelirrojo cruzó palabra alguna con ella. Fueron cinco días de paz absoluta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

La suave voz de su madre hizo que una sonrisa, una de las de verdad, cruzara su rostro por primera vez en el día.

-¿Debería?

La señora Granger miró fijamente a su única hija. Sabía que había algo que inquietaba mucho a su pequeña. Algo que estaba haciendo que dudara.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si hay algo que necesites contarme... soy toda oídos.

-¿Te acuerdas de las cosas que te contaba por carta cuando estaba estudiando?

-Sí. Los cientos de líos en los que te metías, los problemas con aquel odioso profesor de pociones, las peleas monumentales con los... ¿Slytherin?...

-Sí.

-Pero había algo que me llamó siempre mucho la atención. En todas las cartas siempre mencionabas a una persona. No lo hacías en los mejores términos, pero era una constantes.

-Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a mi problema. Mami... me estoy volviendo loca. No dejo de pensar en él, en las ganas locas que tengo de saber cómo es ahora, si es mejor o peor persona, si está o no con alguien, qué es lo que ha hecho con su vida, si está feliz, si logró superar los traumas de la guerra...

-Esa curiosidad es normal, sobre todo en ti. Y ese chico no deja de ser una parte importante de tu pasado.

-Pero... ¿por qué de repente esta obsesión? Llevaba cinco años sin dedicarle siquiera un pensamiento. Desde que terminó la guerra no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

-Estuviste mucho tiempo hospitalizada, cielo. Creíamos que jamás despertarías. Es lógico que perdieras el contacto con muchas personas.

-Pero... cada vez que preguntaba a Ron o a Harry ellos me decían que lo olvidara. Que era agua pasada. Pero nunca me dijeron qué fue de él...

-Hermione, hija... ¿no será que...?

-No, mamá... pero... es que... -Soltó un gritito cargado de frustración. Todo aquello era tan confuso.- Necesito relajarme. ¿Podrías dejarme un rato a solas?

-Bien. Tienes dos horas antes de que esa panda de brujas histéricas vengan a colocarte el vestido.

-Gracias, mamá.

Una vez a solas cerró los ojos e intentó centrarse en los últimos cinco años. Los cuatro primeros meses después de la guerra estaban en blanco, pues los pasó en San Mungo inconsciente. Luego la larga recuperación junto a sus padres (a los que la profesora McGonagall había devuelto la memoria y les había explicado lo sucedido en el último año) y su breve noviazgo con Ron.

-Se te ve muy pensativa, Granger.

Sintió una corriente recorrer todo su sistema nervioso al oir aquella voz que arrastraba de manera elegante las sílabas. Abrió un ojo y miró a través del espejo. Sí, allí estaba el causante de sus desvelos y desazón, sonriendo como si nada, apoyado en la pared, vestido completamente de negro, fiel a su costumbre. Hermione se giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Malfoy...

-El mismo que viste y calza -avanzó unos pasos y la cogió de la mano. Depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su muñeca.- ¿Para qué querías verme?

-Yo no... ¿de dónde diablos has sacado la idea de que yo quería verte?

-No sé. Quizá el que una señora muy parecida a ti, muggle al cien por cien, se personara en mi casa ayer por la tarde para decirme que necesitabas verme con urgencia no te dice nada...

-¿Mi.. mi madre?

-Debe ser -Draco se sentó en una de las sillas que por allí había y la observó en silencio.

-De verdad, Malfoy. No sé que bicho le picó a mi madre para hacer soberana estupidez pero, por favor créeme, yo no la envié. Ni siquiera sé cómo sabe dónde vives...

-Veo que tu madre sabe guardar bien un secreto. Deberías preguntarle.

-¿A qué has venido? Por si no lo sabes, estoy a punto de casarme con Ron.

-¿Cómo no saberlo cuando no se habla de otra cosa en el Mundo Mágico? Por suerte para mí, hago pocas visitas a este mundo y puedo vivir en relativa calma en mi nuevo hogar.

Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente se le quedó mirando como una tonta. Tenía que reconocer que el tiempo le había tratado muy bien. Mucho más que bien. Estaba más alto que en sus años de colegio, con el cuerpo bien formado (y sin michelines ni barriga cervecera. No como Ron) y un aire de seguridad en sí mismo que cohibía a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los de ella y se paseó a placer por su mente. Cuando descubrió el por qué de la desazón de la chica, no pudo evitar sonreir. Hermione sintió cómo el estómago comenzaba a danzar en su interior, haciendo que las mariposas que llevaba sintiendo desde el inicio de su inesperada visita se volvieran locas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Que voy a hacer realidad tu deseo más oculto, Granger.

Con un movimiento más propio de un felino que de una serpiente, Malfoy se levantó y se situó frente a ella, a unos quince centímetros escasos. Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío de anticipación. Porque si había algo de lo que podía estar realmente segura en esos momentos es que Malfoy iba a besarla.

Y no se equivocó. En menos de un parpadeo tenía una de las manos del rubio en su nuca y la otra en su cadera. Con un movimiento firme la pegó a su cuerpo (y madre que cuerpo. Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz de las pestañas al notar lo que aquellos ropajes oscuros escondían) y estampó sus labios en los de ella. Tardó unos milisegundos en reponerse de la sorpresa y responder al agresivo beso. Después de unos minutos y una paradita para coger aire, el beso se volvió íntimo, cálido y casi, casi, posesivo. Hermione se sintió transportada al séptimo cielo.

Cuando Malfoy dio por terminado el beso, se quedó estática. La extraña sensación que llevaba acompañándola los últimos días había desaparecido. Una ligera corriente fría hizo que regresara a la realidad. Buscó rápidamente a Malfoy, pero se encontraba de nuevo sola. Confundida, miró a su alrededor. Pero allí sólo estaba ella. No había nadie más.

-¿Lo habré soñado?

Se sentó de nuevo ante el espejo y observó su rostro. Un intenso rubor cubría su rostro. cuello y escote. Si aquello había sido un sueño, había sido terriblemente realista. Alargó la mano para coger un cepillo de pelo cuando se encontró con un pergamino. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas y lo desdobló. Una caligrafía firme y anticuada resaltaba sobre la blancura del papel.

"_Espero que sepas apreciar el regalo que te he hecho, Granger. A partir de ahora, cuando tu adorada comadreja te bese, no podrás evitar comparar sus besos con el mío. Espero que encuentres la felicidad._

_Draco Malfoy._

_PD: Aunque sé que por muchos besos que ese idiota te de y por muchos años que pasen, jamás podrás sentir lo que has sentido cuando te he besado. Porque sé que lo prohibido es algo que marca de por vida."_

-Será creído el estúpido slytherin de las narices -Hermione guardó el pergamino en su bolso. Quería estar molesta con el rubito ególatra, pero le resultaba imposible. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y se quedó allí, como tatuada a fuego. No pudo dejar de sonreir mientras era vestida y maquillada. No dejó de sonreir mientras caminaba hacia Ron. No perdió la sonrisa una vez concluida la ceremonia. Incluso su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando Ronald la besó ya como su marido y pudo comprobar que el maldito Slytherin tenía razón. Ningún otro beso sería capaz de superar el que él le robó con tanta desfachatez y desparpajo.


End file.
